In general, various lamp apparatuses are mounted at front and rear sides of an automobile to provide safety and driving convenience of the automobile and the lamp apparatuses include a headlamp, a tail lamp, a turn indicator, and the like.
In the lamp apparatus, a light source is exposed when viewed from the outside of the automobile, while according to a recent trend of concentration on design of the automobile a lamp apparatus has been developed, in which a light guide fully reflecting the light generated by the light source and emitting the fully reflected light to the outside of the automobile is installed so that the light source generating light is not directly exposed and an indirect illumination effect is shown. Patterns are formed in the light guide to fully reflect the light generated by the light source through the patterns and emit the fully reflected light to the outside.
When the light guide is made of a flexible material, the light guide can be implemented in various shapes. That is, the light guide may be formed straight with a predetermined length or bent at a predetermined curvature and formed in a curved shape. In addition, a plurality of light guides is installed to implement images having various shapes.
However, up to now, when the light guide is implemented in various shapes so that a part where the patterns cross each other is not generated. The reason is that a lighting image in the part where the patterns cross each other is remarkably different from the lighting images in other parts.